


Trust

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: "You don't trust me, do you, Weasley?"





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/gifts).



> Written in summer 2007 as a gift for sexyscholar and inspired by stuckinsea.

"You don't trust me, do you, Weasley?"

A hand was kneading the soft flesh of his arse cheek and flank, dipping every once in a while to play with the flared end of the plug in Ron's oiled hole. The shifting pressure that had kept Ron's mind on what Malfoy might do to him tonight in place of the one thing Ron had vetoed made it pretty hard to come up with an answer at all.

"Of course I don't trust you," he growled. "You're Draco Malfoy!"

The blindfold prevented him from seeing the ferret's face, but the slap across his arse was eloquent. Malfoy's bony knuckles stung, and the signet ring he wore grazed Ron's skin. Ron felt a drop of moisture seep from his slit and instinctively raised his arse a little higher.

"Slut!" Malfoy commented, slapping him again for good measure.

"Yes," Ron agreed, curling his knee inward to ease the throb in his prick. "So what?"

His words met with a soft, intimate laugh that was not quite Draco, and he stilled right where he knelt on the bed.

"Spirited, isn't he, Draco?"

Fuck! Ron thought, shrinking backwards. What had the little shite gone and done now?

"Malfoy..." he growled.

The laugh returned, caressing Ron's bare shoulders. "My son tells me you've promised him a birthday present of sorts..."

"Malfoy!" Ron protested. "He's your dad!"

"My father," the cat-faced bastard corrected primly. "He's not going to touch me, Weasley, so stop being such a prude. You insisted you wouldn't be trying it with me because I had no experience. Well - father does."

"It's very hard to refuse my son, as I'm sure you've discovered, Mr Weasley," Lucius Malfoy purred. "Or 'Ronald', I think. Formalities don't seem appropriate in such an intimate situation. What do you say?"

Up until now, Ron and Malfoy had been complementing each other perfectly. Ron kept revelling in the Slytherin's wily, malicious streaks, in the thrill of knowing that Malfoy would push him to his limits whether he wanted it or not. And on the other hand Malfoy implicitly trusted Gryffindor honour would stop Ron from going any further than he could handle. But then, Malfoy had never brought his father to their bed before!

"Please?" Draco wheedled, and Ron grumped. It was blackmail, nothing else ï¿½" the ferret never begged him for anything. The whole thing was pure madness, of course, but the thought of being trapped ï¿½" pinned without escape between the two Malfoy's - made Ron's cock rise up like nothing before... He'd once tried to explain himself to Harry, who'd ended up shaking his head in amused confusion. Harry was happy with Ginny, and only wanted to be loved. Ron, on the other hand, wanted to be wanted.

"All right, then," he whispered, unusually hoarse. "Just-" He stopped. 'Don't hurt me' would be both pitiful and untrue.

The elder Malfoy touched his fingers to Ron's rigid spine and ran them down slowly. "I would not treat my son's lover carelessly, Ronald."

Ron felt Lucius tugging at the plug inside him, pulling it free with a wet plop and then shoving two fingers into his distended arse before the muscles could close. Ron gasped as they made themselves at home inside him, feeling around and easily discovering the swollen nub of his prostate.

A whine fled his throat and he spread his legs as wide as they would go on the bedclothes. The illicit thrill of kneeling before Draco with Lucius Malfoy's fingers up his arse made drawing breath a laboured affair. He felt Draco move in front of him, then found his head pulled forward until the scent of arousal filled his nose. The ferret stroked his cock along Ron's lips, hot, hard and mouth-wateringly delicious, then over the blindfold as if to imprint his musk on the fabric. Ron licked his lips, eager to have that tasty length in his mouth and stuffed down his throat, but Malfoy pulled away and patted his cheek.

"No. I just want to watch you."

"Watch, then," his father hissed, sliding his fingers in and out of Ron's widened opening before pulling out entirely and then, before Ron could voice his protest, three fingers entered him coated in fragrant cream which Ron recognised as Malfoy's favourite lemongrass potion. The ferret took pride in brewing his own lubes, with a variety of extra kicks. Ron still recalled a memorable night of being fucked with a ginger essence variant that had filled his channel with icy heat and left him begging for hours. This, thankfully, was one of the innocent versions.

"Tell me, Ronald, is my son as skilled in playing the whore as you are?" Malfoy murmured into Ron's ear as he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, laced tightly together.

Ron wetted his dry lips. While it would be the perfect payback for the ferret's evil scheme to spill sordid details, Ron knew all the Malfoy nobility crap Lucius had stuffed Draco's head with and shrugged. "That's not for me to say."

"Oh yes, spirited indeed," Malfoy praised and rewarded Ron with a fourth finger, widening his arse painfully until Ron literally saw stars and moaned out loud. "I wouldn't mind hearing you scream, Ronald."

Ron let out a short laugh despite the mad burn in his arse as Lucius moved his fingers inside him, sinuous like a snake feeling its way forward. It hurt, oh yes, but his cock was leaking as much as his eyes and sudden want trembled through every inch of his body. He threw his head back in pure exuberance until his throat was a bare arc and his blind eyes searched for the elder Malfoy. "Why don't you make me?" he challenged.

He heard Draco's sharp inhale, felt Draco's hand wind into his hair and the familiar feral aroma of his bedmate's skin as the ferret leaned in to bite his exposed neck.

"Merlin forbid I disappoint you, then," Lucius growled and pulled his hand back until only the fingertips were still lodged inside Ron. Another waft of lemongrass, and Malfoy's hand returned, four fingers curled tightly around the thumb, and the sheer, shocking agony of it knocked the wind out of Ron's throat. He couldn't breathe, couldn't screech as the knuckles pushed him open further than he'd ever been, just crouched there spread as wide as he could go and prayed the intrusion would end before he exploded. It didn't. Instead, the push continued, slick with potion but nowhere enough to make it move smoother. Instinct screamed at Ron to try and squeeze down around Malfoy's hand to force it out, but his last vestiges of sanity warned him that he'd only hurt himself. Malfoy would not let up, not this far in, not after having been cheeked.

Instead, the fingers began to shift with excruciating slowness as Lucius balled them into a fist inside Ron, lodged there like a monstrous, independent entity. Every muscle inside him screamed, and as if from far away Ron became aware of the strained muscles in his legs and thighs, cramped in unconscious, sympathetic pain.

Face smeared with sweat and hot tears, Ron tried to hide against Draco's throat, but the younger Malfoy gently pulled his head back by the hair. "Don't! I want to watch you."

Ron managed nothing but a wet sob that might have been protest or surrender. He could feel saliva trickle from the corner of his open mouth, and Draco wiping it off with a surprisingly gentle hand. Lucius's knuckles inside him were just as sharp as Draco's and through his breathless hitches for air Ron could feel every ridge and bone imprinting itself on the over-taxed skin of his channel. Malfoy did not fuck him, perhaps knowing that it would tear something inside Ron, but his fist... pulsed as it alternately tightened and loosened, pressure building to the breaking point.

Ron screamed then, a hoarse howl that racked his entire body. The curled fingers still pressed against his prostate, twitching like independent-minded worms until Ron twisted his back, spine feeling as if any second now it would pop free from flesh and skin from the sheer, unbearable pressure. He hardly noticed that he came, a hot spray of semen coating the bedsheet below him.

From far away he heard Draco moan, "Merlin!". Ron's nostrils filled with the musky scent of Malfoy's come even as drops of it splashed against Ron's chest and chin.

He sobbed even as Lucius's fist slowly loosened inside him, the sharp pain mulling into aching discomfort that flared once more as the widest part of Malfoy's hand slid out of him, then morphed into a dull ache at being left empty. He heard Lucius shift behind him, breathing very fast himself. The head of Lucius's cock slapped against his buttocks, wet and scalding. Before Ron could do anything more but flinch, it pressed into his crack, only just grazing his bruised hole before hot come spilled over his arse cheeks, bathing the burning ring of his anus in warm fluid that slowly trickled down Ron's thighs.

When Malfoy let go of Ron's upper arms, leaving bruises that Ron was too winded to even feel, Ron curled himself into the nearest arms available, too shaken to do anything but collapse and whimper, mouth full of long, jasmine-scented hair. A tug pulled the blindfold from his eyes, but he kept his eyes squeezed shut against the world. For a moment, Ron found himself cradled against a firm, hot chest, arms wrapping around him protectively, then he was lifted and deposited into Draco's waiting arms. Draco pulled him down half on top of him, careful not to put any pressure on Ron's throbbing arse as he stroked his hair and face.

It took long minutes before Ron's heart stopped hammering as if it was trying to shatter his breastbone and he could breathe again instead of hyperventilating. His arse burned as if lubricated with fire, and somehow his limbs had been transfigured to lead. At last, he blinked owlishly against the light and found himself staring up into Lucius Malfoy's cool grey eyes.

"My son is a very lucky young man," Lucius murmured, brushing back a few of the red strands plastered across Ron's face. "Lucky and generous, I think, for giving me such a magnificent gift today."

Fighting the tentacles of sleep that were pulling at his eyelids, Ron muttered, "Why... but..." before stilling under the finger - still smelling intensely of Ron - that the elder Malfoy placed over his lips. "Your gift to Draco was his to me, Ronald." Lucius smiled, one eyebrow riding up a fraction. "Did he not tell you that we share the same birthday?"

~ finis ~


End file.
